Damn Fool
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Zoro-centric/ZoSan Summary: Zoro is the unluckiest one of the Strawhats who usually ends up on guard duty...unluckiest? No, that's not what he thinks at all...


**Summary:** Zoro is the unluckiest one of the Strawhats who usually ends up on guard duty...unluckiest? No, that's not what he thinks at all...

**Pairing:** ZoSan

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** language, weirdness/abstractness

**Author's Notes:** I have never actually written in this style before...like, I did 1st pov thousands of times, but... This had a different kind of feel to it, I dunno. XD But it was fun and that's what counts.

Anyway, why did I write this small drabble-like one shot? Because it's the idiot Marimo's b-day today, that's why! And I love the idiot Marimo too much, haha! XD So yeah, simply needed to write this.

It's a shortest and silliest little thingie I ever cooked up, so don't keep your expectations high. XD

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Piece.

_**Damn Fool**_

I was on guard duty that night...not that one would expect anyone else on the ship to be on guard duty except for me. Nami said it's because they feel more protected when I am the one on guard duty... Bullshit. They just don't want to do it, so they push such a troublesome task on me.

Who can blame them though? For years, they though I was the laziest ass, that all I do is train, sleep, eat, repeat... Not that it isn't true for the most part, but... It wouldn't hurt them to know I am not an irresponsible ass. I was the first mate on the ship for a reason, after all. Strength aside, I had a great sense of duty unlike other.

Unfortunately, everyone either failed to see it or decided to discard it.

For that reason, tonight, like any other night when I was on duty, I was underestimated. And what pissed me off most was that it was by none other than the shitty cook.

You see, it was a known fact that I slept a lot. Sleep is one of the ways to regain strength for the next day/battle. Instead of judging, they should try it themselves, but that wasn't the current issue.

Remember how I said everyone in the crew thought I was an irresponsible ass? This was exactly one of those cases. I am just too easily judged.

As always, I was leaning against a wooden wall with my eyes closed...so the damn asshole of a cook always assumed I was sleeping, not that he was the only one. Have they ever heard of meditation? Yes, there were times when I fell asleep, but thay didn't happen often. Again, I had a good sense of duty which everyone failed to notice.

Fuck...he just shifted and crouched before me. I didn't even need to open my eye to see what he was doing, for I knew that expression far to well. With a cigarette in his mouth, he would crouch and stare at my seemingly sleeping face for a long while... I think he smoked at least six cigarettes during the time he was there. He did absolutely nothing, only smile and grin like an idiot as if he was talking about his All Blue...which was the strangest of sights I saw during one of those nights the entire crew gathered around to talk about our dreams.

That face didn't bother me for the most part...what really bothered me was not knowing what the hell his deal was..? I always contemplated whether I should pretend I woke up, give him a piece of my mind and see what happens...although I obviously know it would end up in another argument. With him? It can never be anything else...not that I mind. Although it's annoying sometimes...he's annoying anyway.

Another shift. Oi, has it already been six cigarettes? But I only heard him light three. Was he going to do it earlier tonight?

Every single time...before he left, he would kiss me. I never understood it either, but since I didn't really care, I never approached him about it and neither did I ruin it for him. The cook, no matter how stupid or annoying, had his reasons...right? And I had no reasons to ruin it for him, since it didn't bother me for one second.

It probably should bother me though, right? I heard that somewhere within four (or five as the bastarded asshole claims) seas, it was unacceptable for same sex people to be attracted to one another... But I would be an idiot to ever have the same opinion. I am not even sure anyone in our crew has a problem with it and we gathered from all over the world.

The real reason this was supposed to bother me is because... I wasn't even sure I was even attracted to the nuisance? Sure, I interacted and bitched at him all the time, but...

Anyway, I wasn't going to make an issue of a simple, innocent kiss...even if it happened at least twenty times at this point...or...did it reach thirty alread-

"Happy birthday...Zoro," came an unexpected whisper into my ear, which almost made me open my eye in alarm, heartbeat quickening, but I held myself back in time. It was a good thing I had good self control...quite handy in situations like thi-

Wait, did he just say my name? I think that's the first time this happened...maybe not? In any case, can't say I don't feel at all awkward...funny how something like that can make me feel awkward in seconds unlike sudden kisses.

Oh, he kissed me again...though it was a bit different this time...it was longer and...for some reason, I had this nagging feeling he knew I was...awake?

A snicker followed after that...and I'm sure he was smiling. He knew for sure.

The idiot cook really knew...

As the footsteps faded away, I couldn't help a smile that spread on my lips too.

Next time, I will be the one kissing the damn fool.

_**The End.**_


End file.
